Forum:RE the Wiki's "Modding Policy"
Before going any further, allow me to preamble this by saying THIS IS NOT ANOTHER "ONE OF THOSE" MODDED/ANTI-MODDED ARGUMENT THREADS. Or at the very least, such is not my intention. So I don't come here very often, but even so I've noticed a lot of new users coming here to ask about modded weaponry; specifically, they seem to be asking for "abominations" like the stock guns or Rose Omega shields - if anyone has them, if they'll trade or dupe them, how to make their own, etc. I'm not making this thread to discuss the merits (or lack thereof) about modded guns, the philosophies behind those who are for (or against) it, etc. There are literally dozens of threads with hundreds of posts each where anyone and their mother can beat those bloody horses. What I am doing is trying to "air the laundry," so to speak; it's no secret the majority of this Wiki is anti-modding. That's not intrinsically a bad thing, nor is it good; it's simply a fact, and one that bears mentioning on the front page, so that new users can be forewarned and perhaps think "hey, these people don't mind DISCUSSIONS of modded weaponry, but they don't take kindly to actually ASKING for them - maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to post here asking for the WT code like I intended. From the looks of it I won't even get the info I wanted anyway." If more people do THAT, fewer threads will devolve to mod/anti-mod flamewars, as fewer topics will be made on the issue in general, which means fewer headaches for both sides, which means MORE healthy growth for this community as a whole. So, yea. My suggestion would be to put a big ol' sticky on the front page, something like "Our Stance on Modded Items" or whatnot, that kinda spells all this out neatly and succinctly. Or if there already IS such a thing on the front page, make it bigger or more noticeable; I'm not a very observant person when it comes to layouts, which means I'm basically your target audience for this sort of thing - and I'm telling you right now, if it's on the front page I missed it completely. Like I said, there's no beating around the bush here; y'all don't like Rose Omegas. The fewer people we have asking specifically how to procure such things, the happier I think both sides of the issue will be (cuz we all know anyone who REALLY wants those things need not look very hard as is). :dotoneoheight, have you seen this page? the wiki is not anti modding. if you or someone you know of is shouted down by the purists then treat them like bullies. if you dont know what that means, ask your sisters. even Dr. Hax mods. as a sysop i will neither repress nor condone uberhax (uberhax are items which change the nature of the game to booger-eating-moron level difficulty). if you would like i can make a sticky thread for hax only. this thread may treat purists and actual fans of the game as trolls if they so desire and move their "unproductive" comments to the talk page (they are still there). if you feel you are not welcome you are trying to hard. "i want everything now" doesnt go over well with folks who play the game "for real." if you just want a hax say so and the proliferators will find you. if you want to learn how to mod go to the site you got the program from and ask there. hex editting and WT are not supported here. there are entire wikis for those programs. the best i can do for you here is give you a thread and point you to item trading. that is until i get a user who is proficient enough to answer questions about HexEd and such. enough of me though, anybody else? 06:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) The only time I see anyone get really twitterpated about modding here anymore is if someone is trying to pass of hax as legit, or refuses to believe that their anarchy shredder is modded or occasionally when someone asks for a recipe for a stock gun in a forum. As Dr F. said, almost all of us dick around with WillowTree. There was some talk of "anti-modder prejudice" in the recent past, but that is really a bunch of malarkey. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) There is a difference between "anti-modding" as you put it, and "anti-whichever-modder-wants-to-walk-in-here-and-act-like-a-jackass". Was it not for modding, most of the technical information on here would not have been possible. It is what a few modders do with their newfound 'ability' to which some have taken offense. Also, you have engaged in discussions at length but have never signed your posts. 08:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm also not sure the majority are anti modding. I think a lot of the resentment is about people screwing with your game or your character. I read a lot of comments that are anti modding but they come from the same set of characters and they get ever more strident every time someone encourages them. Let people play the game the way they want. If they screw up your game then kick them. If you don't want to mod, don't...it doesn't rub off you know.Player8410 17:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the general sentiment that this not a generally anti-modding forum. I won't hate on them, but it irks me when people ask for the codes for rose omega or stock shotgun. First of all, these items are completely unnecessary. Furthermore, I learned about modding, how to mod, and how to build stuff like that by messing around with Gearcalc and googling the internets. If people are unwilling to do this on their own why should we give them the information/do the work for them? Klatchy 18:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) "If people are unwilling to do this on their own why should we give them the information/do the work for them?" This exactly should be the wiki's policy. Ekflagristoj 21:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) (resigned) If you don't want to tell someone something, or help them then don't. But don't try to make others adhere to what you wish...I'm like a lot of you I did a lot of research, internet searches and I'm still learning. If the policy of making everyone research known stuff was instituted across our schools where would we be? Feel free to help or not to help. I'll probably help depending on what they want and how they request it.Player8410 21:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands.wikia.com is not school. It's an encyclopedia for people to use while doing their own research. Ekflagristoj 22:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Hax endorses modding for offline play or fun with friends, especially when such mods are creative and inventive (such as building an "Angry Bitch" SMG. Dr Hax does get mad when people ask for Rose Omegas or Stock weapons because such overpowered hax have but one application in the game, and have been a key factor in ruining many aspects of the online community for many people. 23:38, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ^^Totally fair. And as for the people who are saying to just keep quiet if you aren't willing to help, you need to realize that uberhacks have permanently ruined some people's saves through no fault of their own during online play. If Gearbox is not going to impose any fix for this, the best and most effective solution is vocal and unified social disapproval, as is the case any time no law is present yet a given community wants to rout a certain pattern of behavior. You have the right to support such behavior, as I have the right to show my disapproval.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I just follow the rule on my userpage and all works out - Choosing to use modded equipment is a personal choice. Respect should be shown to both sides, no matter what your personal opinions/beliefs are on the subject. The only issue I am having right now with the game is that whenever I play with friends, I receive the "keep your insides inside mission." Thank god for my backup save on my USB!